kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Noir (Сонми)
"Noir" (누아르) - третий цифровой сингл Сонми. Он был выпущен 4 марта 2019 года. Текст Корейский = 왜 늘 엇갈리는 거야 걸음은 한 발짝 느려 그새 스쳐 지나가 그제서야 돌아봐 뻔하디 뻔하잖아 I’ve already seen this before I feel so high 흐릿해져 하나 둘 셋 Now I’m blind I don’t know why 보지 않아도 알잖아 Bad ending We are in noir 이제 없어 너와 We are in noir 이제 그만 놔 Noir noir You know what You’re talking too much 봤잖아 그러다 제일 먼저 피 보는 클리셰 하긴 이도 저도 뭐도 아닐 바에 차라리 그게 더 나아 Blah blah bullshit I’ve already seen this before I feel so high 흐릿해져 하나 둘 셋 Now I’m blind I don’t know why 보지 않아도 알잖아 Bad ending We are in noir 이제 없어 너와 We are in noir 이제 그만 놔 Noir noir Feel like nobody else is here Feel like nobody else is here 너는 어떤 표정일까 No need to take a look Cuz I know what is the next We are in noir 이제 없어 너와 We are in noir 이제 그만 놔 Noir noir |-|Романизация= Wae neul eotgallineun geoya Georeumeun han baljjak neuryeo Geusae seucheo jinaga Geujeseoya dorabwa Ppeonhadi ppeonhajana I’ve already seen this before I feel so high Heuritaejeo hana dul set Now I’m blind I don’t know why Boji anado Aljana Bad ending We are in noir Ije eopseo neowa We are in noir Ije geuman nwa Noir noir You know what You’re talking too much Bwatjana geureoda Jeil meonjeo pi boneun keullishe Hagin ido jeodo mweodo anil bae Charari geuge deo naa Blah blah bullshit I’ve already seen this before I feel so high Heuritaejeo hana dul set Now I’m blind I don’t know why Boji anado Aljana Bad ending We are in noir Ije eopseo neowa We are in noir Ije geuman nwa Noir noir Feel like nobody else is here Feel like nobody else is here Neoneun eotteon pyojeongilkka No need to take a look Cuz I know what is the next We are in noir Ije eopseo neowa We are in noir Ije geuman nwa Noir noir |-|Английский= Why are we always missing each other? I walk one step slower You already pass me by Now you look back at me It’s so obvious I’ve already seen this before I feel so high Everything goes blurry one two three Now I’m blind I don’t know why I know what it is even if I don’t see it, bad ending We are in noir There’s nothing more with you We are in noir Now let go of me Noir noir You know what You’re talking too much You saw it and then You’ll get hurt first, it’s cliché Well, if it’s not one thing or the other That’s rather better Blah blah bullshit I’ve already seen this before I feel so high Everything goes blurry one two three Now I’m blind I don’t know why I know what it is even if I don’t see it, bad ending We are in noir There’s nothing more with you We are in noir Now let go of me Noir noir Feel like nobody else is here Feel like nobody else is here What kind of face would you make? No need to take a look Cuz I know what is the next We are in noir There’s nothing more with you We are in noir Now let go of me Noir noir Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Трейлер ** Спойлер en:Noir (Sunmi) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Сонми Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.